csifandomcom-20200225-history
Lou Gedda
|occupation = Mob Boss |path = Serial Killer Proxy Killer |mo = Varied |victims = 3 killed 2 assaulted 27 killed by proxy |status = Deceased |actor = John Capodice |appearance = Cockroaches }} Lou Gedda was a mob boss featured in season eight of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. He was known as being the archenemy of CSI Warrick Brown. Background In the 1980's Lou Gedda started out as a big-time mobster working for Anthony Pezzulo alongside Brody Biggs until Pezzulo was whacked in 1983. He started running a strip club called the Pigalle Boulevard after purchasing it. When the deal was finished, he had Vinnie Sapphire, his hitman, kill the original owner. After this, Gedda made a living at his strip club by setting up an extortion racket, making people pay more then they were supposed to. When people at the Pigalle Boulevard refused to pay, Gedda had a barber's chair at which he would not only get shaves, but also tie unruly customers to and beat them up if they refused to pay. If they still refused Gedda would slit their throats and burn the bodies so no one would find them. He occasionally had Vinnie kill people either for personal vengeance or because they were a threat to his profits and/or operations. After Vinnie's last murder he went on the lam with his mistress and was never seen again. Afterwards, Lou needed a new hitman and hired an ex-cop and his old friend Brody Biggs. The first known time he called on his services was in 1993 where he killed a man named Anthony Costanzo when he was going to press charges against Lou for the beating he took. At some unknown point his inside man in the police department took over his operation and ran drugs and prostitution through Gedda's territory. Biography Cockroaches Later Lou Gedda was entertaining a few people when one refused to pay and Lou tortured him until he paid up. This man later complained to the one who brought him there, a local club owner named Jason Crewes, who was the son of Gedda's old boss, Anthony Pezzulo. When Jason refused to bring his clients there anymore, costing Lou a great deal of money, he called on Brody's services once again to kill Jason. Brody killed him and tried to dispose of the body but was caught by the police and inadvertently killed when a car ran over him. The CSIs investigated the killings and eventually discovered their connection to Lou Gedda and tried to hang him for those killings as well as the one murder Brody committed in 1993. Warrick tried to get a warrant based on the bruising of some of the victims connected to Lou's barber chair but failed. Afterwards Warrick starts his own personal investigation into Lou's activities. Lou gets annoyed with this and has his boss on the police force, Jeffrey McKeen, have one of his cops, Daniel, kill Warrick's new stripper friend that he picked up at Lou's strip club and frame him and a homeless man named Richard Dorsey for the murder. Lying Down With Dogs During the investigation into the stripper's death, Warrick is vigorously interrogated by IAB about his involvement while the rest of the CSIs work the case to clear his name. They do eventually find evidence to clear Warrick of murder but also casts suspicion on another innocent man named Richard Dorsey. After he's arrested he refuses to give up the man framing him and is sent to prison while Warrick is suspended. Lou congratulates Daniel on his job and for getting Warrick suspended. For Gedda This however does not deter Warrick and he hires an ex-cop turned private investigator named Leonard Harper and gets him to get a close enough of a confession to Joanna's murder but Warrick isn't happy. Later Leonard discovers McKeen's involvement and McKeen sends Daniel to kill him before he can talk. McKeen later realizes that Warrick won't stop and sends Daniel to Lou's place with the false impression that he was going to help Gedda. After Gedda calls Warrick to meet him, Daniel drugs him with chloroform, ties him to his barber chair and beats him. He then chloroforms Warrick, shoots Gedda to death and attempts to frame him for Gedda's murder, while Jeffery uses his connections on the police force to try and force Warrick to confess. The CSIs are however able to prove Warrick innocent and send Daniel on the run. Maid Man Gedda makes a sort-of reappearance in the season 12 episode Maid Man, when his wax statue is seen in Las Vegas' new mafia museum. Known Victims *Presumably committed numerous unspecified crimes prior to Cockroaches *Unspecified dates: At least three unnamed people *Unspecified date in 1993: Anthony Costanzo *May 3, 1997: Michael Pacinano *August 9, 2007: Michael Raykirk Victims by Proxy *The following were killed by Vincent "Whack-job" Sapphire in the 1980's: **At least fourteen people killed in Lou Gedda's book **Joey Scarlatta **Vinnie "The Moose" Mooseti **Tommy "Capicola" Cappiletti **Tony "Revolvers" Meli **Stu "Greenbacks" Greenburg **Four other unnamed men *The following were killed by Brody Biggs: **Unspecified date in 1993: Anthony Costanzo **March 3, 2008: Jason Crewes *The following were killed by Daniel Pritchard on his orders: **2008: ***March 4: Joanna "Candy" Krumsky ***May 14: Leonard Harper Known Accomplices *Anthony Pezzulo *Vinnie Sapphire *Brody Biggs *Dominic Bruno *Jeffrey McKeen *Daniel Pritchard Appearances Category:Deceased Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Victims Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies